Octavian von Hoth
=Biography= Early Life Octavian was born to his father Gabriel, and his mother Victoria. Both parents were extremely wealthy individuals with much of their money invested into Alpha Firearms, a German based arms manufacturing corporation. Gabriel was a professional businessman that refused to tend to Octavian's childhood. Instead, Gabriel began to hammer his values into the young child of determination, hard work and lastly the incredible capacity to persuade. Much of these ideas were initially deflected; after all, as a child he wanted to experience a fruitful enjoyable life equipped with friends and all. Luckily his mother enforced his dreams by standing at his side against his father and teaching him the ideas of charity, respect, and other moral values. She taught him his most important lesson: always remain loyal to your morality, and don't allow material gains to corrupt that golden heart. Taking the lessons from both father and mother, he studied business and law in the American district and returned to Germany with a degree. Now ambitious for recognition, he began to climb the ranks of Alpha Firearms. Four years after planning and taking action, he was announced President of the corporation. In the following years the corporation began to aggressively expand by forcefully taking over competition. Many times over Alpha Firearms were called into court. There was a few occasions in which the corporation lost, and as a result, lost many millions of dollars. Despite his drawbacks, Alpha Firearms expanded at a rate like no other. Local government forces attempted to take action by deeming the corporation a "monopolistic threat to all fire arms businesses not only in the European district, not only in the Asian district, but in the American district, the South American district, and of course, the African district." Responding in kind to this, he issued a statement that "Alpha Firearms has rightfully claimed its claims... but I understand the fears of the European district government. So thus, in an act of kindness, we will go above and beyond in removing 'Alpha Firearms', as a business. Instead, I will claim my empire in the sun - I will announce the creation of Iron Heart Firearms." It was not only composed of the original Alpha Firearms, but numerous other military production corporations. It was at first seen as a disaster for the public relations of the corporation as many governments began to file legal actions. But in the following months, each claim was denied. Octavian had won. To this date his father and mother are still alive, and live in their manors back on Earth. Ascending to Administrator Enriched by profits from Iron Heart Firearms and a supportive mother, Octavian von Hoth seemed to have it all. Everything but the approval of his father. Even though Hoth was a fearsome financial monster, his father seemed oblivious. So in the year 9897 Hoth began to transit out of President of the corporation as he set his eyes to another planet entirely; Samarkand. It was ripe for his taking - political taking that is. Using his savvy public speaking skills, business background and large sums of money he began to climb the ladder of leadership on the planet at a maddening pace - much like he had climbed the ladder of Alpha Firearms. Finally in the year 9900 he was declared the acting Administrator when the previous Administrator stepped down and retired and suggested that he be his replacement - which was more than convenient for him. And with that, Octavian von Hoth was declared Administrator of Samarkand. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Humans